


forever

by throughout



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, I've been obsessed with this poem and this is what came of it, Immortal Alec Lightwood, Late Night Conversations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 02:09:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15160094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/throughout/pseuds/throughout
Summary: The one where Alec realises that this is what he's going to look like forever.





	forever

**Author's Note:**

> A short piece I wrote the other night after having [this poem](https://www.goodreads.com/quotes/7153339-beautiful-crushingly-so-you-look-like-the-rest-of-my) stuck in my head for a while :') 
> 
> find me on tumblr [@goldenalec](http://goldenalec.tumblr.com) <3

Later in the night, Magnus finds Alec in front of the vanity mirror, seated on the stool in front of it, with his elbows perched on the table.

He regards his reflection with an openness to his gaze, a small, fleeting thing that, if Magnus didn’t know him the way he did, he might have missed. Alec smiles gently when Magnus appears behind him in the mirror, curving his arms around his neck and pressing a light kiss to the side of his head.

“Penny for your thoughts?” Magnus murmurs into his hair.

“I guess it just hit me now.” Alec says softly, leaning back into Magnus’ chest. Subconsciously, almost, like he’s not even aware that he’s doing it, before speaking again.

“This is what I’m going to look like forever.”

Magnus’ fingers still in the path they’re trailing over Alec’s chest. He meets Alec’s gaze in the mirror, watches intently as those hazel eyes look into his, open and honest, in a way that’s so inherently Alec. Something that Magnus loves about him, amid everything else. The heart that he wears on his sleeve, always, whenever he’s around Magnus. 

Magnus turns until he’s standing in front of him, before slowly lowering himself onto Alec’s lap. Almost immediately, Alec’s hands run gently over his thighs, adoring in their touch, before settling right at his waist.

The steady beat of Alec’s heart under Magnus’ fingers seems more fervent, each beat resonating deep within. It’s the beat of a heart that’s paused in its endless march to the end, something Alec had done for them so they could live to see forever in each other’s arms.

“And what a sight that is.” Magnus says quietly, smile bleeding into his voice.

Alec’s lips quirk upwards in that soft, fleeting smile of his, just enough to crinkle the corners of his eyes. Magnus runs his fingers gently over the planes of his beautiful face, following paths he’d traced with his fingers, his lips, with whispers of love and sweet nothings. He commits every detail to memory, even though he won’t have to. Because Alec gave him all the happiness the world could afford.

“Beautiful.” Magnus whispers.

Alec’s eyes shine, with the warmth of candlelit nights. Magnus leans forward and kisses him gently, letting his lips linger against his as he speaks again.

“You look like the rest of my life.”


End file.
